narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Achrones150
NOTICE: I have recently cleaned up my user page. To go onto the current one, click on the "IV" hyperlink to the right. * I * II * III * IV * V Invitation Well...I wonder of the last time you've been in a tournament, lol. So, i invite you to the Grand RP Tourney that's after the Rookie Showdown Tournament. Btw, you have my recommendation. Good luck and see ya then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I have to ask ya... Is this character a bit too much? PsykoReaper 01:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Chinatsu Jumonji Well, actually, how do you think of her, she was originally suppose to be a "La Blue Girl" tribute, but Seireitou hated it, so I changed it... You can look at the old Chinatsu in the history thang... Anyway, how do you think of her, mostly her jutsu 'n everything, see if I need improvement... PsykoReaper 22:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Tourney Information You have successfully registered into the Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney, and the first challenge, House of Fanatics, will start on November 7th (possibly the 6th, Friday) on Saturday. You are to be fully active (at least 2 hours probably) and to participate in this challenge. This challenge is supposed to be done in about two or three weeks. The rules will be explained in the tourney. Good luck then, Arch. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Hopefully you won't be grounded on the day >.< Tourney Starts House of Fanatics Entrance. It's started, good luck. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) May I? May I borrow the picture File:KeijiANBULieutenant.jpg ? -Fahuem Yep, I need a taller picture of a Uchiha that doesnt look exactly like Sasuke and its hard to find. DeviantArt Uchiha's pictures are either Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha or Female Uchiha's. Its for Ryu Uchiha's Brother Leon Uchiha If it was a regular picture of madara I wouldnt be asking, I asking because it looks different then most pictures of him or the other Uchiha's. Have you decided? If you dont want me to use it its fine, I wont go insane ill just try to still look for another picture. Ok I wont use the problem, your right anyway it could be identity confusion ill try to find some on DeviantArt. Hello! I'm new here, having wandered over from Sonic Fanon, and was wondering how Roleplays work here? Could you help me? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] This might seem a bit sudden and random, but could we do a roleplay now? Like, to help me get into the process of things. Please? You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Okay, I'm back. Yes, I have a character. Here he is. So, what would this RP be about? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Hello? Did you get my message? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] How do I find an infobox? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] There, that's as much info as I have right now. Can we do an RP now? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Cool! What'll it be about? --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Okay then, you can make the page. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Cool! You can start. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Okay, I'm done. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] There, done. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] I'm done. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Sorry, I had to go, but now I'm back. Done. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Keiji Reshi Do you think this pick looks to much like Keiji Reshi? It kinda does to me so you can if you want -Fahuem Done. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] And I'm done. --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Okay thanks for the information YaijunRinnegan 00:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each member in hopes of seeing if i can match or bet anyone if you do except my challenge you can make the match and start it (i'll be using Buddha)just send me the link on my talk page Akatsuki Yo dude, since we partners in akatsuki do you wanna roleplay against each other first to get a releationship between our two characters shorted out and get use to each other style of rp/ skills for when we team up and go after the kazekage? RAD boy 18:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC)